The present invention relates to managing a collaborative space, and more specifically, to managing a collaborative space based on a context of the collaboration within the collaborative space.
Users within businesses and other organizations regularly communicate with a number of other users within the business or organization. With the expansion of many organizations (globally in some instances), users within an organization may be from different cultures, departments, and physical localities. For example, an employee in the sales department may send an email message to an employee in the service department. In another example, a manager in the United States may send an email message to a manager in England. As such collaborative spaces are used to facilitate communication among a community of users.